So make me your Deadman
by CreepyxLawxSaboxKid
Summary: Chrissi lives in a prison, because she's a so called ose are able to fight with their blood. Chrissi doesn't know how, but she is still held as a test object. She meets Law. After a fight she looses her conscious and after waking up she's in Law's submarine. She has a really strong ability,but she doesn't know. That's why they kept her in the DW. And Law knows about it...
1. Naughty Birdie's song is made

Hello! My name's Chrissi  
>I hate long back stories, so I'm gonna start directly.<br>I'm an inmate of the G-Block of Deadman Wonderland. In this block are so called Deadmen imprisoned.  
>Those are able to fight with their blood.<br>They say I'm a Deadman too, but I tried it. I can't fight with my blood. I just can't do it.  
>That's my I'm the only G-Block prisoner, who is allowed to work in the DW's Bar.<br>It's an easy work to earn CastPoints to buy food, clothes or candy.  
>Candy. I should explain that. Every prisoner wears a ruff, which injects the carrier every three day a deadly poison. The antidote for this poison are those candies. They are very expensive and that's why I have to work a lot to earn them. If I was able to fight I would earn them by fighting, but that doesn't work.<br>Enough for the back story.  
>I just has finished my shift I'm the bar and was on my way back to my cell.<br>There I met my best and only friend Senji. He's also a Deadman. And a really strong one.  
>'Hey', I said casually and threw my clothes on my bed in order to have a shower directly.<br>Senji blushed right away and stuttered: 'H-hey! W-won't you mind to g-get dressed again?"  
>He just didn't get along with women very well.<br>I laughed for a moment and headed for the shower. It felt good as the warm water rushed about my body.  
>After a short time I turned of the water, dried my body and put on clean clothes.<br>I left the bathroom. There was someone standing in the room. Tamaki.  
>He was something like the prison director. I hated that guy. Filthy and arrogant.<br>"What do YOU want here", Senji asked annoyed.  
>"I'm here because of our little woodpecker. We want to do new tests with her."<br>Oh yes, did I mention that between being a 'toy' for the other prisoners and working I'm a test object? They say, that I'm really powerful. Or something like that.  
>Sometimes they label me as 'Wretched Egg' or whatever they say.<br>"Leave her alone", Senji growled dangerously.  
>"But she's very important for us Crow", Tamaki explained.<br>(Every Deadman in this Prison has a bird Name. I'm Woodpecker, Senji is crow. For example there's also a Hummingbird, a mockingbird or an Owl).  
>He wanted to jump, but I stopped him.<br>"Let it be", I said to calm him, "I just go with him."  
>"Alright", Tamaki smirked.<br>While leaving I caught a compassionate look by Senji.  
>Tamaki and I walked through the dark hallways of the DW.<br>He did not consider it necessary to tie me, because he knew, that I wouldn't resist.  
>Tamaki opened the heavy door of the research and we went in.<br>Those Wannabe Doctors, or whatever they are called, already waited for me.  
>I laid down on the iron table and they tied me immediately with leather strings on it.<br>One of those so called doctors came up to me with a syringe in his hand.  
>He injected me what was in it and my body began to hurt. It felt like I was burning.<br>Like every time I heard that song in my head and started to sing.

Naughty birdie's song is made  
>By pecking holes in trees<br>Willows, cedars, sycamores  
>And proud oaks reduced to cheese<br>Woodland Gods, all in a huff  
>Have forever cursed your naughty beak<br>What it pecks it's poisonous now;  
>Your food your nest even your young<br>Your friends now all fear you  
>But your tears ring clearly through the wood even as they taint the dew<br>Such a sad, sad little birdy

Just like always I slowly slipped into the unconscious after this line.

Maybe one day this song will lift this curse and set you free

I could not help. I always sang this line after waking up.  
>I straightened up.<br>"This time you were longer gone than the other times", I heard a voice, which I could identify as Senji's.  
>Every time right after they did their tests with me they brought me back to my cell and put me into my bed.<br>"How long?", I asked.  
>"Two days", he replied.<br>I had never fainted for that long. The longest time were a few hours. I crossed my arms behind my head.  
>"You have to start to defend you against them", Senji said suddenly, "and then they will stop doing everything the want with you."<br>"I know", I just said. How often had we been talking about this topic?  
>I glanced at the clock and almost died. I had to go to the bar and start my shift. AND THAT WITHIN 15 MINUTES!<br>I jumped up and ran into the bathroom.  
>Senji gave me me a questioning look and I just replied: "I'm late for work. Have to earn money!"<br>Within ten minutes I had a shower and got dressed.  
>I ran through the hallways and headed for the bar.<br>I was very lucky and got there just in time. I tied my apron around and entered the Bar.  
>The first guests were already here of course.I immediately started operating the guests.<br>Most of them were pirates, because the DW's bar was the nearest bar to the ocean.  
>My shift was like every other, but then HE entered the the bar.<br>When I noticed him for the first time, my eyes almost fell out of my head.  
>He was so freaking handsome. He wore a black and yellow hoodie with a really strange Smiley on his chest. On his forearms and hands he had similar signs tattooed. One his fingers he had the letters D,E,A,T and H. Death...<br>He also wore blue Jeans with dark blue stains. On his head he wore a white hat with similar stains but brown ones. His ears adorned two golden earrings on each side. He had sideburns, which ended at the mouth.  
>A little goaty made everything perfect.<br>However, what stood out were his deep dark circles. In his hand he held a long katana.  
>He sat down on a table in a corner and I was sent to him.<br>Like every time I introduced myself and he ordered Sake.  
>His voice was so calm and relaxed. I really had cut off looking at him or I would have stared at him for hours.<br>After his order I did my job like every day since I was here.  
>The rest of my shift I had to glance at him, what he had recognised.<br>Every time when our eyes net he smiled at me.  
>After my shift had ended, I went into me cell and threw myself immediately into my bed. After short time I fell asleep.<p>

The next days were similar to the others. I worked in the bar and HE was always there. I got distracted by him again and again.  
>This time I had to work longer, because I really needed a candy or I would die no later as tomorrow at noon.<br>I was about to bring back a tablet to the kitchen when suddenly the door opened and I crashed into the owner of the bar.  
>My tablet fell to the floor and the glasses were crushed.<br>"I-I'm so sorry", I tried to apologise.  
>The owner grabbed me by the collar and with his other hand he punched me right in the face.<br>He let me go and I fell down.  
>"You will pay for everything, that is broken. You won't earn anything today and still have to pay something!"<br>"B-but-"  
>"Shut up! It's your fault, you stupid piece of shit!"<br>He punched me again. And again and again.  
>I stood up. I wanted to defend myself. I took out to punch him, but he caught my hand and broke it.<br>I screamed and went down on my knees.  
>My coworkers just looked away. Something like that is routine here. And trying to help others just can get you more trouble.<br>To calm myself down I started to sing my song:

Naughty Birdie's Song is made...

Suddenly I lost my conscious.

Maybe one day this song will Lift this curse and set you free.

I woke. I in a bed, but it wasn't mine. The room, in which I was looked like a sickroom.  
>Above the door there was a clock. FUCK!<br>In a few moments it is noon and I still haven't eaten a candy. I grabbed my throat, but I wasn't wearing my ruff anymore.  
>What was going on?<br>My arm was plastered too.  
>Suddenly the door was opened and HE entered the rooms.<br>"So, you're awake", he said, grabbed a chair, which was standing I'm the room, and sat down next to my bed.  
>"Where am I?", I asked.<br>"You can!t remember anything", he asked. He sounded a bit surprised.  
>"The last thing I can remember was this asshole breaking my hand and me singing my song to calm myself down. Then I lost my conscious", I explained.<br>Silence.  
>Why am I here? Why don't I ware my ruff anymore? What is with Senji? Does he know that I'm fine?<br>But there was one question, which bothered me most.  
>"What happened right after I lost my conscious?"<p>

_  
>p/tK0rHEsFGs/  
>That's Chrissi<p>

. /-ak7jaTqf9ow/Tbd_  
>That's Senji. The claw on his arm is is ability to fight moth his blood. His 'branch of sin' is called 'Crow claw'<p>

This was the first chapter. I hope you like it.  
>I excuse my bad English, but English isn't my native language. But by writing in English it want to improve this language.<p> 


	2. First Day

"What happened right after I lost my consciousness?"  
>He seemed to think. "Nothing. You just lost your consciousness and filthy guys wanted to take you away. I set you free, patched up your arm and tool off your ruff. By the way, why did you wear it?"<br>I couldn't really believe his report, but I didn't want to question it. I examined everything to him about the DW and listened to me.  
>He was about to leave the room, but I asked: "What's your name, by the way?"<br>"Just call me Law", he said and left the room.  
>Then I was alone again. I laid down on the bed, because I still was really exhausted and after a short time I fell asleep.<br>I was aroused by the noise of an opening door. It opened and a polar bear with an orange overall walked in. The overall had the same sign like on Laws hoodie on it. The bear was holding a tablet in its paws.  
>"Here's your food", the bear said.<br>Wait, WHAT?  
>"WHY ARE YOU ABLE TO SPEAK!?", I asked frightened.<br>The bear lowered his head and apologised. I decided not to question this action.  
>The door was opened again and Law came in.<br>"I can see you already met Bepo", he noticed.  
>I nodded.<br>"You can go now", Law instructed the bear, which left the room immediately.  
>"You have to eat. I want to do some tests with you and it doesn't work so good with an empty stomach", he ordered me.<br>Tests, as always.  
>I ate everything as fast as I could, because I was really hungry. After I had finished, I put the tablet on the small table next to the bed. In this time Law walked trough the room an put some things together.<br>All of a sudden everything was wobbling. "What's going on here?", I asked a bit scared. "Calm down. We just dived", Law explained.  
>"Okay... Wait, What?"<br>"You're in a submarine. More specifically the 'Death'. My submarine. We're heading for the next island."  
>"What does that mean? Why are you taking me with you? And what about Senji?", I asked upset.<br>"I don't know a person called Senji and you are coming with us, because I want to do some tests with you."  
>"Alright", I just said. It didn't make sense to argue with him. I won't have a chance to get away from here anyway. "Then start."<br>"Don't order me around", Law growled.  
>He put on rubber gloves and took a syringe.<br>"Won't you tie me?", I asked, "they always tied my in the DW."  
>"No, why should I? I just want to decrease some blood."<br>Just after that the syringe was plugged in my arm. I wanted to start singing my song, but he put a hand in front of my mouth.  
>"Don't sing that", he just said.<br>I wanted to ask, why he did that, but I didn't.  
>After he had decreased my blood, Law vaccinated me against diverse diseases, but it was over sooner than I thought. And it hurt less. But I was used to syringes.<br>"By the way, how long have you been in that prison?", Law asked.  
>I thought about it for a while. "Technically, since forever. I can't remember that I have ever been out of the DW", I explained lowering my head.<br>Law rose both eyebrows, but didn't say anything.  
>"Where are all that scars from?", he asked.<br>I looked down to my arms. The scars stretches from my shoulders down to my hands. I had so many scars. One Scar went completely around my wrist. I lowered my head.  
>"I don't wanna talk about it!"<br>The truth was, that I didn't really know, where the scars come from. Every time they did their tests with me, I had more.  
>Law looked at me piercingly.<br>Again, there was a short silence.  
>I didn't feel well with Law giving me that look.<br>"Get up! I'll show you, where you'll sleep", Law said suddenly.  
>"Don't I sleep here?"<br>"No, this is the sickroom!"  
>Thanks, Captain Obvious. I already recognised this. But I didn't speak out this thought, because I was sure, that Law wasn't a person, with whom you can talk in that way. I stood up and we left the room together.<br>The hallways of the Death were most as dark as the ones in DW.  
>We turned so often, that I was sure, that if I'm walking alone through this submarine, I surly would get lost.<br>Law stopped and opened a door. I went in. The room was a bit small. A bed and a wardrobe. There was plain lamp hanging on the ceiling. On the right was a door, which, I guess, was leading to a bathroom.  
>"And what should I wear? I mean, I can't wear my old clothes all the time", I asked.<br>"We will arrive tomorrow evening at the next island. Till then you can have some of my clothes", law explained and left.  
>I sat down on the bed and leaned backwards. What should I do now?<br>After a short while the door opened again and Law came in. He held changing clothes for me, a towel and even shampoo in his hands and gave it to me.  
>"Go and have a shower first and then you will get a task, so you won't be completely useless for me!" I nodded and disappeared in the bathroom.<br>I took of my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror, which was hanging above the sink. On my legs, my torso and even on my back were so many scars. I looked so terrible. And the worst thing was, that I didn't even know, where they came from.  
>I had a shower and put on the clothes Law gave me.<br>It was a black hoody with this smiley on it and really big grey baggy trousers. I rolled back the sleeves of the hoodie, so I could see my hands. Then I left the bathroom. I nodded to Law. He left the room and I followed him again trough the dark hallways.  
>"What are your abilities?", Law asked.<br>"I have no idea?"  
>"What? What do you mean you have no idea? What about cleaning?"<br>"I never had to clean my cell"  
>"Washing?"<br>"Nope. It was done by other prisoners"  
>"I will take you to Shachi at first. He's in the kitchen and you two cook something."<br>"Alright!"  
>We arrived in a big room, where som men were sitting and reading, playing cards or talking. Everyone wore the same overall like Bepo, but a white one.<br>As we entered the room everyone looked at me. It was really uncomfortable.  
>We just went in and entered the kitchen. Someone was standing at the oven. He also was wearing the overall. He turned around to us. He wore a green-pink balloon hat. On the left and on the right was some hair falling out.<br>"Hey, Captain! What's up?", he asked politely.  
>Captain? I guess, I wasn't that wrong with captain obvious.<br>"That's", he took a beak and looked at me, "by the way, what's your name?"  
>"Chrissi."<br>"Surname?"  
>"No surname"<br>"Chrissi will now help you in the kitchen!", Law explained and left.  
>"Have you ever been cooking?", Shachi asked.<br>I shook my head.  
>"I will teach you", he said and smiled at me. He gave me a knife and told me to cut the onions into cubes. After like 15 minutes I had finished. Pretty proud of it I showed it to Shachi.<br>"These are way to big", he laughed, "I'll show you how to do it"  
>Said and done. And after a while I was good at it and had to cut the other vegetables.<br>"Looks good", Shachi smirked and I had to laugh too.  
>"By the way what are me cooking?"<br>"This is going to be a noodle-soup."  
>"Sounds good. I have lives to eat this in the DW", I explained.<br>"DW? What's that? I don't even know where you from", Shachi noticed.  
>"The Deadman Wonderland is a prison I was imprisoned in. And I always bought noodle-soup there, when I was able to."<br>"You were imprisoned? Why? What did you do?", he asked a bit surprised.  
>"I don't know. I was in the DW since I can remember", I explained.<br>"Interesting."  
>We went on cooking and while the soup was cooking we served the table. While I was doing this, everyone, who was in this room, watched me.<br>I turned around annoyed and said:" oh my god! Stop starring at me! I'm just a freaking normal girl! Or have you never saw one before?!"  
>Everyone looked away immediately. I turned around smirking to go to the kitchen. I noticed someone standing in the door. It was Law who was leaning at the doorway casually and looked at me smirking.<br>I smiled at him obliquely and went back to the kitchen again. Shachi was just filling the soup into three smaller pots. I helped and after a few minutes the soup was served. I sat down at the table next to Shachi.  
>A guy with a black-white hat with the label, saying 'Penguin' sat next to my other side. Everyone else sat down too. Even Bepo was here, who was sitting next to Law.<br>Before we started to eat, Law took the word: "As everyone of you has already noticed, we got somebody new. Her name is Chrissi and she belongs from now ON to our Crew."  
>Everyone looked ate and started clapping. I blushed a bit.<br>Suddenly someone asked: "Why is your hair that blue?"  
>I guess that question was meant as a joke, but I answered truly: "as I was a kid, it was blonde, but when they started doing their tests with me, they became blue sometimes."<br>Because of the questioning looks they gave my I started telling my story. Where I'm from, what I meant with tests etc.  
>After that they started to eat and talked to each other. Even I talked to Shachi the the person, who was sitting next to me. His name was really Penguin and I had to find out that they were really nice guys. They also explained me, that I had to be carefull with Bepo or he will apologise for everything. They were really strange, but I liked that.<br>They told me, that they are a Pirate Crew called Heart-Pirates, searching for the legendary treasure One Piece. And that smiley everyone was wearing was their Jolly Roger.  
>I already read a lot about pirates and I always admired them. I made myself a promise that once I got out the DW I would travel to the sea.<br>I think I will get along with being a part of the Heart-Pirates.


End file.
